


Rich people parties are always the best place to make meaningful friendships!

by Thornrose270



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Jagged Stone is Luka's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270
Summary: Pacifica is lonely at her family's annual part when the twins are unable to attend.Someone notices, and decides that she shouldn't spend the party alone.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rich people parties are always the best place to make meaningful friendships!

Pacifica sits, looking out a window mournfully. It’s the annual Northwest Family Party. The biggest party in the world. It’s supposed to be fun, supposed to be an amazing event for all to attend! And it was, for exactly one year. The year when the pines twins had been here.

Dipper and Mabel are arguably the best thing to ever happen to Pacifica. They had broken her out of her parent’s spell, out of her own horrible habits and ideas. They had made her a better person.

And they weren’t here.

They should have been here! Last summer everyone had given them their goodbyes, and almost all of the goodbyes included some form of ‘see you next summer!’ but they weren’t here. Their parents had seen their scars, their pictures, their videos, and their therapy bills, and had declared that they were never going back. Of course, they would eventually find a way to return, Pacifica was sure of that. But it wasn’t this year.

She sighs, and stares out the window at the pouring rain. It appears as if the sky is trying to match her mood. She traces the simple image of a pinetree in the condensation, wishing once again to see her friends. She hears someone sit down next to her and feels her mood fall even lower still. She had chosen this corner for it’s solitude, darn it! She had wanted to specifically avoid any interaction with the guests. The guests, who were all almost as bad as she had been last year.

“Are you alright?” the guest speaks, surprising her. His voice is low and kind and calm, not unlike the rain outside. She turns to face him, and sees a face she’s never seen before. That’s odd, she knows almost all of the regular guests at this point. He’s young, around her age if she has to guess, with black hair with spiky blue tips. He has sad, understanding blue eyes that seem to stare into her soul.

“I- who are you?” She asks, instead of answering his question. She doesn’t want to give an honest answer to a question like that from a stranger, after all. He extends a hand for her to shake.

“Luka Couffaine, nice to meet you.” his grip is firm, and just as kind as the rest of him.

“I’m Pacifica Northwest.” She says, even if she is sulking it doesn’t mean she can’t be polite. Especially to someone so kind looking. “I’ve never seen you here before.” 

He laughs gently. Everything about him is gentle. “Yeah, I suppose so. My dad always said this party was for selfish snooty people and he didn’t want to associate with them.” Pacifica raises an eyebrow.

“Then why are you here now?” she asks. Genuinely curious. This conversation could actually be worth something after all.

“Well, he heard about what happened last year, when everyone got to come, and said that maybe it would be different.” He shrugs. Pacifica wonders if they’re not the only ones, if others in her social circle have real-person morals and she’s just been kept from them by her parent’s lack of them! The familiar spark of anger at her upbringing surges to life under her skin, begging her to unleash it. To DO SOMETHING about it.

“Woah, you ok?” It’s the second time he’s asked something like this. Pacifica had thought that she had hid her anger well, apparently not.

“No, I’m not I’m just-” She sighs, the anger fizzling lower. “I’m angry at my parents again.” she mumbles, turning back to the window. “How did you know? I thought I hid it pretty well.” He begins to look a little sheepish.

“I can hear heart songs. Yours suddenly got very angry.” He says. You blink at him. What?

“What’s a heart song?”

“Oh, it’s the song that plays in everyone's hearts, their feelings and self are expressed in them.” He looks as if he’s explained this a thousand times, and Pacifica supposes he must have.

“Oh, that’s actually really cool!” she says, brightening a bit. No wonder he’s nice, he’s probably one of the most empathetic people ever. She likes the idea of a heart song, and Luka’s ability to hear them. He immediately knew something was wrong without it being too invasive, like mind reading.

He perks up a bit as well. “You believe me? People usually don’t…” Pacifica laughs a little.

“I don’t know where you’re from or anything, but this is Gravity Falls! Anything is possible here, no one is going to be surprised by the guy who hears empathetic music.” she smiles at his slightly shocked face. “Anyway, what’s my song like?” He frowns and puts a hand on his chin.

“I always have a hard time describing the songs, but I could get my guitar and play it for you, if you want.” She does want that.

“Sure.” She says. He grins and stands up to leave. He returns only a few minutes later with a beautiful acoustic guitar.

He begins to play the most wonderful song Pacifica has ever heard. It was everything she could have hoped for, it was her. Truly and totally her. She opens her eyes as the song fades away, she hadn’t even realized they had closed.

“So, how is it?” He asks.

“Amazing.” She breathes. And it really was. This was just what she had needed. “Thank you.” She says the two words with such meaning. She almost never used to say those words, so they’re important to her. She looks at him and once again sees the understanding in his eyes. He really gets it. He really gets everything about her, even if he’s not sure exactly what it is he’s getting, he just knows. From her song. Her wonderful song.

“You’re welcome.”

“Ya know, I was really down before you came along. But now I actually feel like maybe dancing a little, what do you say?” She asks, a glint in her eyes.

“I would love to.” He offers her his hand and leads her to the dance floor. He’s just as gentle dancing as he is with everything else. Pacifica should stop being so surprised.

“I know several people who would love to meet you. Sadly they’re not allowed in the building tonight.” She says as they whirl and twist around the other dancers, bitterness tinging her tone toward the end.

“What’s up with that anyway? Why’d they let everyone in just one time? Without any warning, too.”

Pacifica snorts a little, smiling again. “Oh, that. Well, I opened the gates without permission. And after that there was nothing my parents could do.”

“Ah, teenage rebellion. My dad would approve.”

“Is it really rebellion if your parents approve?”

He laughs. “That’s why it’s impossible for me to rebel!”

“You poor boy.” She smirks at him and they both laugh. They spend the rest of the night hanging out, moving from place to place, doing nothing in particular, just chatting.

“Hey, can I get your number? I would kinda like to stay in contact, if that’s OK with you.” Pacifica asks, the night is drawing to a close, and she would hate to never see this gentle soul again.

“Of course Pacifica, I would love to.” She grins and holds out her phone for him to input his number to, he hands her his. In his phone, she enters her name as ‘Paz’. his eyebrows go up when he sees it.

“My friends call me Paz, my parents hate it.”

“Alright then, Paz. It's been lovely, but I think my dad is looking for me.” He gestures to a flashy man with purple and black hair that Pacifica somehow missed earlier.

“It was nice to meet you Luka, until next time!” She takes an exaggerated bow.

“Likewise, Paz.” He says, also taking a bow. He waves at her as he jogs over to the flashy man. Paz could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before, oh well.

She grins as she excuses herself from the party and heads up to her room. She moves the little contact ‘Luka’ into her friends folder. Her heart swells as she sees a new name amongst the usual. She would have to tell everyone about him, they would be so pleased to hear that she had made a friend, all on her own. She’s still smiling as she drifts off, thinking about how grateful she is that tonight wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> what do you think? I used a customized generator sort of deal to come up with this idea, so I hope it worked!
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end <3


End file.
